1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an exposure apparatus for forming a reticle and a method of forming a reticle using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process for forming a semiconductor device, an exposure apparatus may project a pattern of a reticle onto a substrate. The reticle may have various types of patterns, and may be formed by patterning layers on a quartz plate.